


I'm Sorry, Knight

by PikaPikaPikaPikachu



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, Beta Read, Comfort, Danse is so awkward, Dysfunctional Relationships, Dysfunctional marriage - Freeform, F/M, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Hurt, Implied Self-Harm, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Paladin Danse - Freeform, Sanctuary, Self-Harm, please help him, rhys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:14:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22103905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PikaPikaPikaPikachu/pseuds/PikaPikaPikaPikachu
Summary: Paladin Danse comforts his sister-in-arms, Diane, after she finds out the truth about her son, as well as his involvement with a certain shadowy organization that goes against everything she stands for.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 16





	I'm Sorry, Knight

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil' self-indulgent angst. Probably won't make sense to most people since it's just Diane divulging a customized backstory, but I liked writing it, my friend liked it, and I hope someone else enjoys it.

The corners of Diane’s lips curled into a half-hearted, pathetic smile. She shifted slightly in her flight suit, leaning back into the creaky, molding couch, staring at the grimy floor of what she would’ve almost considered home, once, in Sanctuary Hills. A tension denser than a neutron star had settled in the room, the air suffocating her and Danse as they avoided each other’s gazes.

“I’m sorry, knight,” was all Danse could muster, his frown deepening as he watched Diane gently squeeze a ratty, old teddy bear.

Diane shook her head, looking up at him, forcing her smile even further across her face, “What’re you sorry for, paladin?”

Her tone was accusatory, as if he had been anything but helpful during her search for her son. He shifted uncomfortably, itching his arm with clumsy glove-clad fingers. His mouth felt dry, and his tongue seemed to swell. Danse briefly opened his mouth to defend himself, before shutting it yet again, internally frustrated at his lack of communication abilities. He’d comforted soldiers who’d lost comrades, and he himself had had to deal with the loss of Paladin Krieg, but this felt somehow different.

Diane looked down at the bear in her hands, squeezing it tighter, her hands shaking and tears threatening the corners of her vision, blurring it. She continued to borderline strangle the bear, fingertips turning ghostly white as she firmly seized the bear, nails digging into its crusted fur.

A strong hand abruptly reached out, grabbing her own, holding it securely, albeit somewhat awkwardly as well. She looked up in surprise, seeing Danse, an immensely focused look on his face.

“Knight,” Danse breathed, eyes staring into her in a most unsettling way, as if he were about to tell her she was going to die right then and there.

“Paladin,” Diane nodded, attempting to keep her voice from quavering, letting go of the bear. The bear fell to the floor without a sound as she used the hell of her now-free hand to wipe her eyes, pretending as though she hadn’t been about to cry.

“Is there something you need to… get off your chest?” He tried, sounding uncertain of his phrasing, wanting to be as delicate as possible.

“More like out of it,” she dryly joked, using her free hand to point at her heart, “Right here. Just… take it out, would you? I don’t want it. Don’t need it. It’s…”

Trailing off, the silence became heavy again, only broken by the soft breathing that barely wisped out of them. Danse quickly grew uncomfortable, clearing his throat and then taking a deep breath.

“We’re all here for you,” he reminded, his tone stiff and cautious, “You’re an extremely capable person and a model soldier, we’re very lucky to have you in the Brotherhood. We won’t allow you to give up.”  
“I don’t have a choice?” Diane softly chuckled, “It’s like my wedding all over again.”  
He blinked a few times, confused and unsure if he should ask about what that meant or not. Noticing his confusion, Diane made the choice for him.

“I… haven’t told you, have I?” she wondered aloud, eager to draw enough attention so that she could stop focusing on what a monster her son had become.

Danse was no fool, he knew she was trying to distract him, however, his curiosity got the better of him, and he allowed himself to be guided, gulping dryly, “No, you haven’t.”

“Try not to look so grim,” squeezing his hand gently, Diane smiled, though it didn’t even come close to reaching her miserable gray eyes, “It’s not anything too awful. Once upon a time, there was a young girl.”

He raised a brow, bewildered by how she chose to start the story. She giggled softly, something he hoped was a good sign. He gently nodded and leaned in a bit, signaling that he was listening.

“She idolized soldiers growing up. She even wanted to be one, but her father wouldn’t let her,” she paused, pouting exaggeratedly, like she was telling a story to a small child, “He wanted her to be a housewife to someone successful. One day, he brought home somebody he thought was perfect for her, and she was made to go on a date with him.”

Diane paused for a moment, pursing her lips, before sighing and shaking her head, relaxing back on the couch, staring up at the ceiling.

“He got her drunk, and then in bed,” she frowned deeper, her chest stuttering as she tried to keep her breathing even, closing her eyes, “Nothing could have stopped their wedding at that point.”

“That’s awful,” Danse growled lowly, knitting his brows together in anger.

Despite trying to distance herself from the story, she still felt her insides churn at the memories, squirming slightly. She peeked her eyes open, staring at Danse, who had a grim expression on his face. He reached out cautiously, awkwardly wrapping his arms around her, attempting to hug her, like she’d done for him previously. She jolted slightly, before sighing and resting her head against his broad, firm chest.

“The only bright spot was Thomas,” she whispered, digging her nails into the fabric of his flight suit, “I thought, because he existed, it was all worth it. My little ray of sunshine on a cloudy day. Even after he was born, I wasn’t happy all the time, but it was… better.” 

Diane stroked her thigh, seeming to remember something, a pattern, that Danse couldn’t see. He rested his head atop hers, rubbing her back gently. She focused on his heartbeat, trying to steady herself, shivering slightly from the cold night air, and from the memories she’d dredged up.

“Rhys reminds me so much of him,” she sniffled, taking a shaky breath, “of my husband, I mean. He looks so much like him, and he acts the same, too.”

“But he’s not him,” he spoke softly, remaining still, “And I’ll make sure that you never have to go through any of that ever again. I swear on the lives of all my brothers and sisters that…” he paused, unsure of what to promise, before sighing, “that I’ll do my best to keep you safe from that, so long as you’re by my side.”

Looking up, Diane nodded, smiling faintly, a true, genuine smile. Danse returned the smile and stood, letting go of her as she followed to her feet. He, much to her surprise, still kept a hand on her shoulder as she stood. She raised a brow, looking at him, her smile quirking a bit.

“If you ever need someone to listen again, I’m here,” he nodded.

“You always are,” Diane smiled, standing on her crumbling coffee table to get some leverage, pecking his cheek, before swiftly leaving the home, ready for another mission.

Danse blinked a few times, stunned, his face feeling warm and his chest feeling strange. He chuckled softly, shaking his head, before following her out.


End file.
